


Training A Doll For A Fight

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: Based on the Headcanon that Joker taught Harley how to fight himself."He can’t help it. He never could."Depicts Violence.





	

Training. The one time that he regrets falling for her. The one time that he sees how much of a hardship attraction is. For starts his pretty little girl now has weapons, which, to him, should be made illegal as it’s way too cute and seconds, her beating him up just happened to press all the right buttons. Not that he’d admit this to anyone, of course.

“Mistah J, am I holdin’ this right?” She stares at the giant hammer in her grip. He couldn’t help but laugh as she lost her balance and wobbled around a bit.

“No, love. Lemme- let me help,” he walked over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her, adjusting her hands into the right position, “like this,” he explained, stepping back.

“Thank you! Now… I can’t hit ya with this an’ those gun targets won’t be very great practice either…”

“Good point, Harls,” He paused, thinking for a second. He ran ever the possibilities:

• A Hench man? _Nope. I need them._

• A random civilian? _Too gory for her for now._

• Batman? _Out of reach and likely to hurt her._

• Pumpkin? _Out of season._

• Watermelon? _Perfect!_

“Frost!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Watermelon, whole.”

“Yes, sir.”

He walks over to the collection of weapons again.

“Remember, remember that hold. We’ll come back to it,” he waves his hand in the air dismissively. A smile forms on his face again, he spins around to face her again, “Now, how’s about some hand to hand?”

“I’m beginning to think you like having your sorry arse getting beaten, Puddin’,” she giggles.

“I’m going easy on you.”

“Then don’t!” The girl shouts a little too aggressively, she then bites her tongue, “Sorry! I ju-“

“Alright, Harley. I’ll go _hard_ on you,” his face drops into a determined glare. He begins to circle her. She stares straight ahead, smirking, waiting for him to start his countdown. “3,” he whispers, coming to a halt around 10 meters from her, “2,” his head tilts to the side and his smile growing back again, “1,” she blows him a kiss, to which he growls, “Go,” he murmurs, then launches himself forward.

She gracefully flips out of the way and behind him. She wraps an arm around his neck. He drives backwards. She keeps her balance, her feet racing in time with his. She knees him in the back. She lets go of him, he crashes to the floor. She politely allows him to get back up.

“How charming, dear,” he remarks, slapping her across the face.

“Just being a gentleman, Mista J!” she calls, dodging another attack, wiping the blood away from her mouth. She then punches him in the gut.

He bites back a howl before racing back towards her, knowing she’ll try to jump out of the way. He grabs her leg, midair, and throws her back down. She ignores the pain and kicks up onto her feet again then pins him against the wall.

He brings his knee up, stopping her from closing in on him. He then uses this opportunity to bite her shoulder. She lets go out of reflex. He runs back into the centre of the room. She then uses the wall so push off and charges at him. He runs backwards, luring her to the other wall. Once she reaches him he swiftly grabs her wrists and pushes her against the wall.

His face is now inches from hers.

He can’t help it. He never could.

His lips are against hers within seconds, she kisses back then tugs her face to the side, rejecting him.

He moves back a little, giving her room to talk.

“I take it we’re done then, J,” she giggles.

He nods before burying his face in her bloody shoulder, kissing it better.

“S’alright, J. Ya said you were gonna try with me. Hell, Puddin’, I’m just glad you didn’t go all out. My brains would’a been the damned wallpaper right now.”

He laughs, loving how she doesn’t care, loving how she cares too much.

“Uh… sir, I’ve got the watermelon you requested,” Frost awkwardly announces.

Harley strokes J’s hair and replies on his behalf:

“Thanks, Frosty, just leave it by the grenades, would ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what ya thought bellow!


End file.
